


Afternoon Seductions

by bexara



Series: It takes Three [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in Locker Room Confessions, Kagami has been avoiding Kuroko at school. One afternoon, Aomine and Kuroko decide to visit Kagami's home for some curry, confrontation, and maybe even a little cuddling by the time they are through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Seductions

Afternoon television game shows were invented to pollute your mind and suck out your soul, Kagami concluded as he watched five grown men leap through the air and willingly glue themselves to what appeared to be human grade, sticky fly paper. He stared at the T.V., slack jawed and eyes glazed, zoning out completely. Not the awesome, kick-ass basketball zone either, but the brain-dead, one-step-away-from-drooling-on-yourself zone. That's why the sudden pounding on his front door had him jumping nearly out of his skin. He did actually leap a good three feet off his sofa. Unfortunately, one of his long legs was sprawled out under the wooden coffee table in front of him and he banged his shin in the process. 

"Son of a bitch!" he swore violently, yanking his knee up to his chest and rolling around on the sofa as agony zig zagged up his leg. The hammering on his door grew louder, seeming to sync with the throbbing spasms.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled with pained anger at the general vicinity of his front entrance, gingerly standing and hobbling to the door. He jerked it open and then stared through blurry eyes at the two people standing there.

"Yo," Aomine gave him that cocky little half smile and waved two fingers at Kagami, his other arm carelessly draped over Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko peered up at him, his gaze somehow managing to be both searching and demanding at the same time. With a knee-jerk reaction, Kagami moved to slam the door in their faces. Aomine's hand shot out like quicksilver and he kept the door from shutting on them.

"Hey, that's freaking rude, you bastard," he grumbled, applying enough force to push it back open.

The pain in his leg forgotten, Kagami sighed and leaned his head on the door jam. "So, what do you two want?" They were both dressed in jeans. Aomine in a white polo and black zippered jacket. Kuroko in his usual layered t-shirt and short-sleeve button-up combo. They clearly hadn’t been out playing basketball.

The smirk back on his face, Aomine pulled Kuroko flush against him, announcing gleefully, "We're horny."

The last syllable had barely crossed his lips when Kuroko was suddenly stomping the heel of his foot on Aomine's toes and slamming the top of his head under the taller man's chin.

"Hungry. We're hungry," Kuroko replied sedately as if he hadn't just head-butted Aomine, who was hopping around behind him now on one foot while cursing that he had bitten his tongue.

Kagami's uniquely shaped eyebrows snapped together. "It didn't sound like he said--."

"That's what he said," Kuroko said firmly. He shuffled closer and tugged at the hem of the black t-shirt Kagami wore. "I want to eat curry made by Kagami-kun," he declared, his round, blue eyes imploring just like Tetsuya Number Two's when he was begging for food.

"Geh," Kagami, pulled back, trying to escape that diabolic gaze. Kuroko's fist in his shirt held him in place, however. He was trapped. When Kuroko tacked on a soft "Please," Kagami knew it was all over.

Shoulders hunching, he took his hand off the door. "Fine. I'll feed you," he grunted without much enthusiasm. He darted a look at Aomine who was still dancing around in pain. "And you, dumbass, get in here and out of the hall before someone sees you. I don't want anyone thinking I know an idiot like you."

Aomine stopped, turning a dark glare on Kagami. "You're damn lucky to know me at all. Besides, let Tetsu head-butt _you_ and see how you like it."

"He has," Kagami responded drolly, stepping aside to let them both pass, "and I certainly don't remember making as big a fuss about it as you are." He closed the door behind them.

"Actually, Kagami-kun, I remember that you started cry—," Kuroko had moved ahead and now spoke over his shoulder. Kagami didn't let him finish, leaping behind him and slapping a hand over his mouth.

Blushing, he uttered a rather anemic laugh and said, "Ah, Kuroko, what a joker you are." Which, of course, they all knew was a blatant falsehood. Out of the three of them, Kuroko was the one least likely to _ever_ tell a joke. Neither called him on it and Kagami began to relax when he discovered the danger. Kuroko was nestled snug against him, that slender back to his front. Kuroko's lips, lips that he had licked, bit, and sucked, were pressing into the palm of his hand. The stirring in his groin had him jumping away in embarrassed consternation. _Shit_! He wasn't ready for this. What had occurred in the locker room that day had happened so fast. Kagami hadn't been able to sort his feelings out since then. He was pretty sure he l-loved Kuroko (he even stumbled over the word saying it to himself). However, accepting that the whole package included Aomine was the difficult part.

Speaking of the other man, Aomine was quite brazenly stalking through Kagami's apartment, examining every nook and cranny. He opened doors, looked through closets, pawed through drawers.

"Oi, Aomine, don't just go into someone else's home and look through their crap, you jerk," Kagami followed him into the bedroom, gnashing his teeth the whole way.

"Aw, don't be so stingy," Aomine hummed as he opened the top drawer of Kagami's dresser, "I'm just looking for your stash of porn. You have this whole, big place to yourself so you must have an awesome collection, right?"

" _I don't have anything like that!_ " Kagami shrieked, feeling a vein in his forehead about to pop. Kuroko had trailed after them and was now giving him a _look_ that made words tumble helplessly from his lips. "No, seriously, Kuroko, I don't have a single dirty magazine or video anywhere. All I have are basketball magazines and a few cookbooks. I promise."

"Ah ha!" Aomine exclaimed triumphantly, "but you do have _these_!"

Kagami's head whipped around, terrified that somehow a piece of pornography had managed to slip its way into his apartment when he wasn't looking. Instead, he paled and then his face exploded into scarlet as he got a look at what Aomine _was_ holding in his hand.

"Mmm, pink doesn't usually look good on red-heads, but I imagine this looks adorable on you," Aomine stretched the item out so they all could get a good look at it. "And, the little red hearts are such a cute touch, don't you think."

Actually able to feel the heat pouring off his face, Kagami darted at Aomine while shouting, "Give me back my underwear, you sick bastard!"

He tried to snatch it out of Aomine's hand, but the other man raised it over his head and nimbly kept it out of his reach by executing a series of maneuvers more suited to the basketball court than playing keep away with someone's underpants.

"Asshole!" Kagami growled after his fourth, unsuccessful attempt.

Aomine laughed, a deep rumbling sound that called up visions of a giant, purring panther, all sleek and black and ready to pounce. Kagami thrust the disturbing image away, grappling for his boxers. Aomine just chuckled again. "C'mon, Kagami, it's a little late to be a prude now, isn't it? After I've already touched your dick, just seeing your underwear isn't that big of a deal, right?"

Kagami was not expecting that blunt, fairly crude verbal thrust. He had been stretching up, trying to pry Aomine's hand lose, when the shock of those words caused him to stumble. He tripped and fell against Aomine's hard, toned chest. Kagami wasn't a small man, neither of them were. Aomine had to widen his stance and wrap his arms around Kagami's back or their combined weight would have sent them crashing to the floor. Kagami wound up with his arms tucked inside Aomine's, his hands splayed over the other's chest. He could feel those sculpted muscles bunch and contract with each breath Aomine took. It was a ...disturbing sensation. Kuroko was one thing, but why should he have feelings like this for another man's body, a body not significantly different from his own?

"What are you thinking behind those gorgeous crimson eyes of yours?" Aomine asked, all trace of his previous playfulness gone. His voice was low, husky. _Sexy_ the forbidden thought skipped through Kagami's mind before he could stop it.

"N-nothing," Kagami stammered and looked away, hoping like hell Aomine didn't see the new color staining his cheeks. "And, my eyes aren't red, dumbass."

"Aren't they?" Aomine murmured, withdrawing one hand from Kagami's back to place it under his chin and force his head back around. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. Kagami saw Aomine's gaze drop, and he knew, just _knew_ , those dark eyes were staring at his lips.

Swallowing hard, Kagami pushed against Aomine's chest. "Let me go."

Aomine lifted his eyes. Their gazes clashed, and Kagami saw the embers beginning to burn in those midnight blue orbs. "And, if I don't want to?" Aomine asked silkily.

Kagami was starting to panic, but Kuroko saved the day. He appeared beside them, touching Aomine's arm.

"Aomine-kun," he simply spoke the dark-haired man's name, but it was enough. Aomine sighed in disappointment and dropped his arms, liberating Kagami from his clutches. Kagami experienced a strong desire to go stand behind Kuroko, as if the shorter man could actually protect him from Aomine. Which was ridiculous to the extreme. Not only would he look retarded cowering behind a man that didn't even stand past his chin, but real men just didn't cower at all. Well, except maybe when around dogs, but that was an entirely acceptable exception.

"Here is your underwear, Kagami-kun," Kuroko handed him the pink and red garment. He must have picked them off the floor after Aomine had dropped them when Kagami had fallen. Kagami didn't care.

"Gah!" he plucked the boxers out of Kuroko's hand.

"They _are_ very cute," Kuroko offered mildly.

"Am I supposed to be happy that two dudes find my underwear cute?!" Kagami wailed, even the tips of his ears burning as he turned and stuffed the much handled garment back in his dresser. "Anyway, I thought you guys were hungry. If so, then stop being annoying and let me get to work," he made shooing motions with his hands as he spoke, ushering them out of his bedroom.

"Oh, yes, we're definitely... _hungry_ , aren't we, Tetsu?" Aomine said, insinuation heavy in his words. Kagami shivered, but Kuroko just replied with an absent, "Mmm."

Needing some space, Kagami picked the T.V. remote off the sofa and chucked it on the coffee table. "Here, put it on whatever you want. Kuroko said he wanted curry so it's going to be awhile. Might as well make yourself comfortable."

Turning on his heel, he beat a hasty retreat to the kitchen where he could be alone with his turbulent thoughts. Which he was for all of fifteen minutes. He had diced the meat and had it browning. The onions and potatoes were also cut. The carrot was in his hand and about to go on the chopping board, but the air stirred next to him, distracting him. He glanced over, and there was Kuroko staring back at him, hands folded over the edge of the counter like a little kid.

"Gyah!" Kagami recoiled, almost dropping the carrot. "Kuroko, you bastard," his eyebrow twitched even as he tried to calm the racing of his heart, "don't you know better to sneak up on people in the kitchen? Especially when they have a knife in their hands. Someone could get hurt." He waved the knife in his right hand to prove his point.

"I didn't sneak up on you," Kuroko denied patiently. “I have been here for almost ten minutes. Kagami-kun just didn't notice me."

Kagami was floored. He had gotten pretty good about sensing Kuroko's presence, could usually feel where the other was even without looking. It was a testament to how muddled his mind and feelings were right now that he hadn't seen Kuroko enter the kitchen.

"Un," he could only grunt, having no appropriate response to give.

"I like you watching cook," Kuroko continued, his expression open and earnest. "It is somehow soothing. I like your apron, too. It's cute."

"What the hell does 'soothing' mean?" Kagami turned his attention back to preparing dinner, suddenly very interested in the food in front of him. He was blushing again, for fuck's sake. "And, my dad bought this stupid apron before he left. You think I would choose something with a giant kitten's face on it?"

"Hmm, I think it suits you," Kuroko lifted one finger to trace the large pink and white face. "Aren't you just a big kitty yourself?"

Head snapping back, Kagami's eyes met Kuroko's serene blue gaze. He would think that such a sexually charged statement would be out of character for Kuroko, but frankly he didn't know what Kuroko's true character _was_. Not anymore. Not since that day two weeks ago when Kuroko had moaned and writhed in pleasure between Aomine and himself. No, that was shaky ground to be on. He couldn't think about that right now.

Forcing a laugh, he went back to cooking. "That's a good one, Kuroko. I thought you didn't make jokes."

"I don't," Kuroko agreed. From the corner of his eyes, Kagami saw him push away from the counter. He didn't have long to wonder where the other was going because Kuroko's slight weight was suddenly leaning against him. Two pale, lean arms twined around his waist and Kuroko pressed his face into the middle of Kagami's back. “Are you mad at me, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami had initially stiffened at Kuroko's touch, but now he relaxed, undone by that question. Placing the carrot and knife down, he turned his head so that he was talking over his shoulder. "Of course I'm not mad at you. Where would you get an idea like that, idiot?"

Kuroko's arms tightened around him, his hands fisting in the front of Kagami's shirt. "Because I forced myself on you that day in the locker room." His normally soft voice was almost tiny.

"Wai- _what_?!" Kagami exclaimed, dumbfounded by Kuroko's bombshell. "Have you been thinking that this whole time?"

Kuroko nodded against his back.

"Are you retarded?!" Kagami exploded then. "I'm almost twice your size. How the hell could you force me to do anything?"

"Because I used your body against you. Men are simple creatures, according to Aomine-kun, and once aroused can't stop until they--."

"Wah, stop! I get it," Kagami interrupted him frantically, followed by a "Geez, what the hell has Aomine been teaching him?" muttered under his breath.

"So, is that why you both came here today?" he asked after a moment.

"Mmm," Kuroko nodded again. "You have been ...distant, ignoring me except during practice."

"I haven't been ignoring you," the protest rose instantly to Kagami's lips, but Kuroko's silent censure kept him from continuing in that vein. He struggled for a moment, and then gave up. "I was just...embarrassed, you know," he tapped the counter nervously as he spoke. "I mean, it was my first time, and it was a _threesome_ , and our coach, our _girl_ coach walked in on us. Plus, while I like you, I wasn't sure about the whole Aomine thing. I mean, give me a break. Up until that moment I was just your average basketball fanatic!" He yelled the last sentence with a sort of shrill desperation.

"There has never been anything average about you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko countered drily. He hesitated and a note of awe crept into his voice. "You said you like me."

"Yeah, I told you before, too. Remember?" Kagami kept the blush from appearing this time through his sheer iron will.

"You like me," Kuroko repeated and Kagami could swear there was a hint of smugness now in his tone.

"Stop saying it, idiot," Kagami reached behind him and gave Kuroko a chop to the head.

"Ouch," Kuroko mumbled, but Kagami could feel him smiling against his back. On impulse, Kagami extracted one of Kuroko's hands from the front of his shirt and lifted it. He examined it for a moment, amazed as always that something so small could be so powerful, before turning it over and placing a kiss in the center of Kuroko's palm. Kuroko trembled, tightening his other hand on Kagami's shirt. They stood there in silence until the embarrassed awkwardness became too much for Kagami. Gently lowering Kuroko's hand back down, he resumed his cooking.

"Remember," he began, glad his voice was steady, "you asked for this so you better eat every drop I feed you. None of your normal "three bites and I'm full" bull crap."

He added the onions to the simmering meat and picked up the carrot, once again preparing to chop it, and once again his efforts were impeded. Two very large, dusky arms planted themselves on either side of him, effectively caging Kuroko and himself against the counter.

"Hey, no fair leaving me in there by myself while you two get all lovey-dovey in here," Aomine grumbled, sinking his not inconsiderable weight against them.

"Who the hell is 'lovey-dovey'?" Kagami growled back, not ready to deal with Aomine. At least not this second.

"Oh," Aomine sounded thoughtful. Kagami would have to twist around to look at him to check for sure and he didn't want to do that. "It's just Tetsu looks really happy so I figured something happened."

"Well, it's none of your business," Kagami snapped, flustered by the idea that Kuroko had actually looked _happy_ and he had missed it.

"Oh, but it is very much my business," Aomine leaned in, murmuring those words in Kagami's ear, so close his lips brushed against Kagami's skin. Kagami shivered at the sensation.

"Aomine-kun, you are smushing me," Kuroko cut in and he seemed a little breathy. All at once, memories flooded Kagami. Of the locker room and when Kuroko had whispered similar words, and the circumstances surrounding them. His body felt hot, itchy, and there was no way he would be able to concentrate on cooking if they didn’t both leave.

“Alright, that’s it,” he announced, “everyone out. Now!”

“What, but I just got here,” Aomine complained loudly.

Kagami took the carrot he still had in his hand, aimed the pointed end at Aomine, whose face was still beside his, and jabbed it at his cheek. “Out, out, out!” he punctuated each “out” with a poke of the carrot.

“Ouch!” Aomine jumped back.

“I’m sorry Kagami-kun,” Kuroko apologized. “We will get out your way now.”

“You do that,” Kagami nodded without turning around.

“Let me go, Tetsu,” Aomine was barking, “He stabbed me with a _carrot_! I have to pay him back.” Kagami could picture Kuroko dragging Aomine away.

When they were gone and it was finally silent, Kagami felt like he could breathe again. Everything was kind of mixed up right now, and this definitely wasn’t what he had pictured for himself, but he was slowly coming to terms with it. He knew he really liked Kuroko, probably even loved him as he had off offhandedly replied that day in the locker room. All that was left was the Aomine factor. He placed his hands on the counter and hunched his shoulders. Man, that was one big ass factor, too. Damn, he didn’t need to be worrying about that now. He should focus on the task at hand. The rest could sort itself out later, hopefully.

After another fifteen minutes, everything was in the pot and beginning to cook. Slipping off the apron, he cast it aside and padded back to his front room.

“Hey, guys, give it thirty minutes and it should be don—,” he was already speaking as he came around the corner, but the sight awaiting him froze him in his tracks. He stood there, paralyzed for a moment, mouth open in shock, until the first moan hit his ears.

“ _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ON SOMEONE ELSE’S SOFA?!_ ” he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Aomine and Kuroko were on the sofa. _His_ sofa. And, they were having sex. Kuroko was on his back, jeans and underwear discarded, slim white legs over Aomine’s shoulders. His feet, complete with their white socks, were drumming into Aomine’s back each time he rocked against Kuroko. Aomine hadn’t bothered to disrobe completely either. He had only thrown his jacket and shirt off, jeans lowered past hips. His large hands were under Kuroko’s ass, bringing him forward to meet each thrust. Kuroko cried out, head thrown back, pale hair damp and disheveled. Aomine murmured phrases of approval, interspersed with dark, lusty, sexual words. It should be obscene, watching the two men in such an intimate, passionate act, but somehow it wasn’t. It was erotic, arousing, seductive. Kagami swallowed, feeling his own body start to react.

Kuroko turned his head, opening his eyes to find Kagami staring at them. He reached out his hand. It was a gesture full of want, need, a pleading motion. Kagami shook his head, but his body had other ideas, his feet shuffling forward until he was standing at the sofa. Then he was kneeling down, opening his mouth over Kuroko’s. The kiss tasted sweet, like he remembered. Kagami slipped his tongue between Kuroko’s lips, and when he touched their tongues together, a terrible need was unleashed inside him. Aomine was still riding Kuroko, forcing gasping cries and low moans from deep in his throat. Kagami swallowed every one of them as he licked and nibbled Kuroko’s mouth. There was an unbearable ache in his groin, and he almost wanted to grind his pelvis against the sofa just to relieve it. Sensing his desire, Kuroko slipped his hand down and placed it over the bulge Kagami’s shorts did little to hide.

“Kuroko,” Kagami hissed into his mouth at the first touch of that hand on his throbbing cock.

“K-Kagami-kun,” Kuroko panted, “please let me.”

 _Let him what_ , Kagami thought dazedly, lost in a sea of desire and confusion.

“Let him suck your cock,” Aomine answered his unspoken thought, the words raw and uneven as he drove in and out of Kuroko. Distracted, Kagami looked over at Aomine, and he was mesmerized by the sheer sensual potency of the other man. Aomine saw him watching and he smiled, a feral, sexy, masculine smile. “Who would you rather be right now?” he asked huskily, his voice dark as sin and just as tempting. “Me? Or, Tetsu?”

To demonstrate, Aomine lifted Kuroko’s legs off his shoulders and spread them wide, coming up on his knees so that Kagami could see the exact spot where he was joined to Kuroko.

“Ah, Aomine-kun, don’t!” Kuroko keened and arched his back, his own erection now visible and weeping copiously. Aomine palmed it, stroking the stiff flesh in time to his own sinuous glides back and forth inside that small, lithe body.

Kagami was sweating now, burning with need and hunger. He yanked his shirt off his head, unable to stand the feel of the material against him right then. All the while, he watched Kuroko shake and moan beneath Aomine. His fair skin flushed and glistening from their exertions. Crystal blue eyes glazed and feverish. Pleasure to the point of rapture stamped across his ordinarily composed features. Kuroko was…beautiful. Kagami also observed Aomine. The play of muscles under his sleek, dusky skin. The blatantly carnal look in his dark eyes. The cruelly sensual curve to his lips. The erotic sounds of masculine bliss that were jerked from his throat each time he buried himself deep. Aomine was …also beautiful. And both appeared to be experiencing unimaginable amounts of ecstasy, just different versions of it. What was it that Aomine had asked? Who would Kagami rather be? He couldn’t answer that question. Didn’t want to answer it, and that fact scared him.

He raised his eyes to Aomine’s, and the look Aomine gave him was knowing. All he said, however, was, “Time enough for that later. Tetsu’s about to go, and he will take me with him. If you want to come with us, give him your cock.”

It was an order, really, but Aomine’s voice was strained. Kagami could tell how much it was costing him to hold back. With hands that trembled slightly he pulled down his shorts, freeing his shaft from its torturous confinement in his shorts. Kuroko reached out, circling his hand around it, and Kagami's knees buckled. He ended up looming over Kuroko, hands clenched on the back of the sofa, knees digging into the edge of the cushions by Kuroko's head. Kuroko pumped his hand a few times before bringing Kagami's dick to his mouth. His tongue flicked out, lapping the head, and Kagami's head fell back with a groan. Then that hot, wet mouth swallowed him.

" _Shit_ ," Kagami swore, hands tightening so hard on the sofa his knuckles turned white. Kuroko was sucking, drawing him deep, and moaning from Aomine's thrusts at the same time, the sounds vibrating along Kagami's cock. Hell, Aomine needn't have issued that warning at all. At this rate, Kagami was going to come before both of them, especially since Kuroko was still massaging him with his hand as he sucked and licked.

Kagami felt the sofa dip as Aomine shifted. The other man was rolling his hips faster now, the wet sounds of bodies slapping together filling the air from his movements. Kuroko's mouth started to go slack, a string of cries pouring from them, and Kagami wanted to groan in protest because he was almost there himself. Suddenly, Aomine's lips were at his ear.

"Kagami," Aomine whispered his name in that deep, sinful voice, and it was like hot velvet rubbing all over his skin. Aomine's tongue came out, tracing the shell of his ear, and then Kagami was shuddering, spilling himself into Kuroko's mouth with hard, jerking spasms.

Aomine shoved himself into Kuroko twice more, and he too was groaning out his climax while Kuroko's own release splashed across his abdomen. For a few minutes, the only sound in the room was their harsh breathing. Finally, Kagami eased back. His legs weren't exactly stable, so he only managed to pull his shorts up before he sank to the floor.

He put his head in his hands and groused, "I can't believe you two. Seriously, who just starts screwing in someone else's home in the middle of the afternoon?"

"Hey, you enjoyed yourself, too," Aomine reminded him rather smugly.

"That's--," Kagami's head jerked up, but the protest he had been about to make vanished when he saw Aomine calmly wiping away body fluids off Kuroko with his shirt. He'd also pulled of his condom, tied it, and dropped it on a magazine Kagami had lying on the coffee table. Kagami made a mental note to buy extra bleach and burn that magazine. Feeling embarrassed by all of that, he looked at Kuroko's face and discovered those blue eyes fluttering on the verge of sleep.

"Ahh!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger, "Don't you dare go to sleep. You are the one who guilted me into making curry and dammit you are going to stay awake and eat it!"

Kuroko's eyes popped open. He started to say something, but Kagami's own eyes widened in horror. "Oh, crap, the food!" he shouted, jumping to his feet. Piercing Aomine with a look, he issued a command, "You, go take him in there and shower or something. Get some clothes out of my dresser. You have ten minutes." Without waiting to see if he would be obeyed, he rushed into the kitchen to salvage dinner.

Exactly twelve minutes later, all three of them were sitting at his table. Aomine and Kuroko had both showered and were wearing some of Kagami's clothes. Aomine had borrowed a pair of white draw-string pants, and nothing else. All that dark, bare skin was distracting as Kagami tried to eat, but not nearly as distracting as Kuroko who sat there only in one of Kagami's t-shirts. The shirt swallowed him, falling to his knees, and he looked like a little kid in the thing, but it was somehow undeniably sexy as it slid down to reveal one pale, slender shoulder. Kagami tried to ignore them both and focus on the pile of food in front of him.

"What the hell is this?" Aomine eyed his plate like it was some bizarre confection.

"It's curry, dumbass," Kagami replied. "Haven't you ever seen curry before?"

"I know it's curry, idiot," Aomine rolled his eyes, "but what's up with this portion? Are you expecting an army or something?"

"What?" Kagami looked at Aomine's plate and then at his, "Don't you normally eat this much?"

"No I freaking don't!" Aomine yelled. "Who could eat this much? It's bigger than my whole head!"

"Kagami-kun does," Kuroko interjected sleepily. He hadn't taken a bite yet either, and was just sitting there with his hands in his lap looking like he could doze off at any moment.

"Hah?" Aomine gave Kagami an appraising look. "Where does he put it all?"

"It's a mystery," Kuroko yawned. His head started to droop.

"Oi, quit talking about me like I'm not here!" Kagami thumped the table. "And you," he poked Kuroko in the arm, "no sleeping. Eat." He picked up Kuroko's chopsticks and scooped up a heap of curry and rice. Bringing it to Kuroko's mouth, he tapped on the other's lips until Kuroko's opened his mouth. Aomine snickered. Kagami shot him a dirty look, and handed the chopsticks to Kuroko. "Eat the rest yourself."

Kuroko took the chopsticks and smiled, "Kagami-kun is always trying to feed me."

"That's because you're too freaking small! A gust of wind could probably blow you away!"

Eyes narrowing, Kuroko's face took on a stubborn cast, "I'm not that small. Kagami-kun is just too big."

"Oh, now you've done it," Aomine smirked as he took a bite of his food.

"Shut up," Kagami growled at him. "Just eat, both of you. The food's getting cold."

"Fine," Kuroko nodded, but actually muttered under his breath, "But, I'm not small."

Aomine choked, obviously smothering a laugh. Kagami just avoided looking at either of them and began shoveling his food into his mouth.

Kuroko finished long before either of them, managing to eat about three quarters of his food so Kagami couldn't complain. He had his head on the table, cradled on his arms, and was snoring softly by the time Aomine and Kagami were done. Kagami looked at him and his chest felt uncomfortably tight.

"Um, I'm going to clean up and then take a shower. You can go lay him on the futon in my bedroom if you want," he stood up and began gathering the dishes, speaking to Aomine but not looking in the other's direction.

"Are you saying we can stay the night?" Aomine asked softly, all kinds of hidden meaning in that simple question.

"Yes," Kagami answered, just that one word, and quickly fled to the kitchen. 

He dawdled in there longer than necessary. When he came out, Aomine and Kuroko were gone. He peeked into his bedroom and saw Kuroko curled up on his futon, Aomine reclining beside him.

"Going to take your shower now?" Aomine's head never turned. Kagami didn't want to know how the other man knew he was there.

"Yeah," he said quietly and padded to the bathroom.

Under the hot, soothing spray of the shower, he tried to collect his jumbled thoughts. This thing between the three of them was real, and it wasn't going away. He could finally accept that. It was his reaction to Aomine he was having a hard time coming to terms with. Aomine was his rival on the court. Someone whose basketball skills he respected and admired. Slowly, they had become friends, thanks to Kuroko, even though the jerk still annoyed the crap out of him all the time. They were also alike in many ways, more than one person had said that, and Kagami could admit he saw it himself. Hell, they were even in love with the same person. Facing Aomine on the court got his blood racing, his senses fired up. It was exhilarating. Now, it seemed some of that had transformed into sexual attraction. Aomine had also made it no secret he wanted sleep with Kagami. It was unsettling, because Aomine was very open about the fact he wanted to  _fuck_  Kagami not  _be_ fucked. Up until that day in the locker room, Kagami hadn't ever thought about having sex with another man. And, he certainly hadn't ever considered another man would want to take  _him_. He was big, muscular, rough. Even his voice was deep and masculine. He just didn't understand.

The water turned cool and he still hadn't figured anything out. Sighing, he finished his shower quickly and got out. Since he lived alone, he usually never bothered with clothes, and he had stayed true to the habit. Kagami realized his problem when he opened the door and abruptly remembered Kuroko and Aomine were in there. No matter what, he certainly wasn't ballsy enough to parade naked in front of them. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he tried to sneak into his room and grab some clothes, but Aomine was still sitting there, awake.

"Hey," he called softly as Kagami crept into the room.

Startled, Kagami jumped. "Uh, hey," he replied lamely, trotting to his dresser. He was on the verge of opening his drawer, but Aomine spoke again.

"I need to know if you are really okay with all of this," he sounded uncharacteristically serious.

"Wh-where is that coming from?" Kagami asked, but didn't turn around.

"We can stop this now, before Tetsu gets in too deep and gets hurt," Aomine stated with quiet conviction.

Kagami did turn around then. "I would never hurt Kuroko!" he whispered fiercely.

The light from the hall cut across the futon where Aomine was sitting. He leaned forward, and his dark blue eyes were visible. The penetrating, smoldering look in those eyes bored through Kagami.

"Tetsu said you have been avoiding him."

"What? That's...how can I avoid him when we are in the same class and have basketball practice together almost every day?" Even to his own ears, the words rang hollow. Hadn't Kuroko said something very similar, earlier in the kitchen? Kagami just didn't like hearing it from Aomine, too.

"There are all kinds of ways to avoid someone," Aomine looked down and carefully brushed a strand of hair off of Kuroko's cheek. "That's why he's so tired. He hasn't been sleeping well."

Guilt crashed over Kagami. His feet moved of their own violation to the edge of the futon and he stared at Kuroko, even with the limited light noticing now what he had been too befuddled to see before. There were shadows under Kuroko's eyes, pale lavender crescents that looked almost like bruises on his fair skin. Kagami sank to his knees, rubbing a thumb gently over those light purple marks.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "I was just..."

"Scared? Embarrassed? Confused? An idiot?" Aomine offered helpfully.

"You didn't have to add the last one, asshole!" Kagami growled, reaching over to punch Aomine in the arm.

Aomine grabbed his hand, holding him in place, and his voice turned serious again. "Do you love him?" There was no escape from those deep, midnight eyes.

Kagami bit his lip. "Ah, um, the thing is, uh, yeah I think I do," he finally sputtered out.

"Good," Aomine grinned, his cocky, sexy, smug grin. "Then, how long before you fall for me, too?

"What?" Kagami blinked at him, the sudden twist of the conversation throwing him off kilter.

"I already know you're attracted to me," Aomine fairly purred the words. "It was my voice whispering in your ear that made you come earlier."

Heat blossomed across Kagami's face and he wanted slink away. Far away. "That's..." He tried to say something, but no words would come to him.

Aomine chuckled. "You can't deny it. It was so sweet how you just melted like that."

"Oh, fuck you," Kagami grunted, trying to hide his mortification. A very big mistake as it turned out.

Eyes gleaming, Aomine's smile went feral. "I thought you would never ask," he hummed, and the world tilted as Kagami suddenly found himself on his back. Aomine was on top of him, a knee shoved between his legs. His arms were above his head, wrists pinned down by one of Aomine's hands.

"Bastard, what are you doing?" he hissed, trying to struggle without jarring Kuroko who lay snoozing and oblivious beside them.

"I'm giving you what you asked for," Aomine settled his weight more firmly against Kagami.

"I didn't ask for this!" Kagami jerked his arms, but Aomine's hand was like an iron band. He could probably break free, but because of their similar strength, the amount of violence it would take might hurt Kuroko.

Grasping Kagami's chin with his free hand, Aomine forced Kagami to look at him. "Didn't you?" he murmured and crashed their lips together. Just like before, Aomine's kiss was dominating. He attacked, plumbing Kagami's mouth with his tongue, demanding a response. Biting, sucking, licking, he sought control. Kagami couldn't help but submit, for just a moment, to the passionate embrace. Then he was kissing Aomine back, challenging him, plunging his own tongue between Aomine's lips, tasting the spicy heat of the other man. The kiss went on for several minutes until Kagami had to break away, gasping for air.

"See, you want me," Aomine nuzzled the sensitive flesh along Kagami's throat, his breath tickling over Kagami's skin as he spoke.

Kagami shivered, feeling desire start to seep into his body. Aomine was already aroused, his erection hard and stiff against Kagami's hip. This was dangerous, scary territory.

"Then let me do you," he blurted out, his tone not a little desperate.

Aomine nibbled at his ear, biting down hard enough to bring a brief stab of pain, and then sucked the pain away. "Mm, I don't think so," Aomine murmured, licking at the ear he had just abused as he spoke. "I'm not going to let someone who has never had a dick up his ass stick one in mine."

"Then you would let Kuroko screw you," Kagami asked almost hysterically.

Pulling back, Aomine looked down at him and his expression softened. Love and affection were actually shining on his face. "I would, yeah, but Tetsu doesn't want me that way."  The moment passed and his usual smirk returned. "You on the other hand, well you're so cute Tetsu might decide he wants to try being on top for once."

" _I'm not fucking cute_!" Kagami screeched softly at him. "You and Kuroko both need your heads freaking examined."

"But you are cute," Aomine disagreed, biting his chin. "So very cute." He let got of Kagami's wrists and slid down, nipping and licking on Kagami's neck, collar bone, chest. Until he hovered over one vulnerable, untouched nipple. "So cute I can barely stand it," Aomine whispered, his hot, damp breath ghosting over the small disc.

"Don't," Kagami said, but it was too late. Aomine's mouth covered the tiny nub and he started to suck. It was like someone shot a bolt of white hot lightning straight from his nipple to his cock. Although Kuroko had seemed to enjoy it that time, Kagami really hadn't thought a man's nipples could bring that much pleasure. As Aomine rolled the small point between his teeth, drawing it deep into his mouth, and flicking it with his tongue, Kagami knew how wrong he had been. He brought his hands up, thrusting them into Aomine's hair, and he didn't know if it was to drag the other away or pull him closer. Aomine's fingers danced over Kagami's chest until they found his other nipple, and soon they were working it, too. Plucking and massaging, the combined attack wresting a low moan from Kagami's lips.

"That's a nice sound," Aomine hummed approvingly against his skin.

"Sh-shut up," Kagami gave his hair a sharp tug.

"Ouch!" Aomine lifted his head and glared at Kagami. "No need to get shy now. Besides, it's better when I know what makes you feel good. It will make it easier on you, and I like knowing that I'm giving you pleasure."

Kagami stared back at him for a few seconds and then let his head fall back. "Dammit, I give up."

"Finally," Aomine reached up to give him a swift, hard kiss. "Then let's get naked."

He didn’t even have time to blink. Aomine whisked his towel away, and was on his knees, pushing the cotton pants down. It was the first time both had gotten a look at the other’s groin, and it was a revelation.

Aomine whistled admiringly. “Damn, your hair really  _is_  red, isn’t it?”

“Can’t you be quiet for five minutes?” the grouchy question was to disguise the sheer terror  Kagami was feeling as he eyed Aomine’s long, thick, massive erection. How in the hell was something like that supposed to fit inside him? There was no way. No freaking way. A light, snuffling sound from beside him diverted his attention, and he glanced over at Kuroko. Well, obviously Kuroko was able to take it and live, so it  _was_  technically possible. He looked back at the monster and not an ounce of his trepidation vanished.

“Stop thinking so much,” Aomine’s tone was amused, “you’ll only hurt yourself.”

“Quit calling me stupid all the time you bast— _ngh_ ,” the complaint morphed into a moan. Aomine’s hand had closed around Kagami’s dick, stroking up and down before probing the tip with his thumb.

“Yeah, feels good right?” Aomine asked, his voice low and raspy now. “Then you will love this.” He leaned over until his pelvis was pressed against Kagami’s, pushing their cocks together. Kagami jolted at the feel of another man’s penis touching his. Aomine rotated his hips, rubbing them over each other, sending sizzling darts of pleasure zinging through Kagami’s body, and he gasped. “See, I told you,” Aomine laughed deep in his throat, a sensual, husky laugh.

“What about Kuroko?” Kagami panted, thinking somewhere in the back of his mind that he just might be able to still stop this runaway train.

With a glance over at the small, sleeping figure, Aomine shook his head and grinned, “He won’t wake up when he’s out like that. Even if he does, he can just join in.” Collapsing his full weight on Kagami, he kissed him again. When it was over, he smiled against Kagami’s lips and said, “Give it up. You can’t escape from me. Not now. It’s too late.”

He leaned back and Kagami stared up into his eyes. Once more Kagami was reminded of a giant predator, a sleek panther focusing on its prey. He was used to being the wild beast, the animal on the court that defeated anyone who got in his way. He wasn’t accustomed to having such looks directed toward him. It was unnerving. Aomine reached for something then, under the edge of the futon, and pulled it back.

“What is that?” Kagami asked suspiciously.

“Lube,” Aomine replied shamelessly, holding the bottle up where Kagami could see it.

“What?!” he hissed. “You had this planned?”

“Guilty,” the other man instantly replied, but he didn’t look like he felt guilty at all as he opened the bottle and poured the liquid onto his hand.

“Bastard,” Kagami snarled, but without heat.

“Ah, but you like this bastard,” Aomine sounded confident.

Snorting, Kagami looked away. “Keep dreaming, asshole.”

“Oh, I am dreaming,” wet, slick fingers gliding across groin accompanied Aomine’s words. “I’m dreaming of you spread out beneath me, with my cock so far inside you that we won’t be able to tell where I end and you begin.”

Kagami actually stopped breathing at that bald, erotic statement. Not the best decision because right at that moment Aomine’s hand slid under him and one long finger pushed inside him. His breath whooshed out, pain running up his spine.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ll make it better soon,” Aomine promised.

“Shit,” Kagami cursed, throwing an arm over his eyes. “I’m going to kick your ass later.”

Aomine didn’t answer, just drew his finger partially out and eased it back in. He repeated this several times, and just when Kagami was started to get used to it, he added a second finger. Kagami instinctively tried to scoot about from the pinching pain, and was rewarded with a slap on the ass for his efforts.

“Don’t even think about it,” Aomine warned, but he didn’t stop the movement of his fingers. Kagami wanted to scream at him, was about to scream at him, but his fingers rubbed over something that fired a delicious bolt of pleasure through Kagami’s entire body. He gasped, arching up off the futon at the electrifying sensation.

“There it is,” Aomine hooked his fingers, grazing against that spot again and again until Kagami was groaning, shuddering, and so incredibly hard he was on the verge of touching himself.

“Aomine,” he moaned the other man’s name unconsciously, and instantly the fingers were gone.

A hand grabbed his arm, pulling it away from his eyes, and Aomine was staring down at him, dusky cheeks flushed with color and midnight eyes blazing. “Look at me,” he demanded in a voice gone low, deep, guttural. Kagami could only obey as Aomine fitted his cock against Kagami’s ass and pushed, stretching him impossibly wide.

“Hurts,” Kagami hissed through gritted teeth. “I really am going to give you a beating later.”

“Don’t worry, my little tiger,” Aomine soothed, pressing comforting kisses to Kagami’s lips, his cheeks, his chin, “you’ll start to feel good in no time at all.”

 _Little tiger?_  Kagami couldn’t berate Aomine for the  _way_  off base nickname, even if he wanted to, because it was taking everything he had just to breathe through the pain. Damn, he didn’t know how Kuroko had managed. Aomine moved slow at first, pressing all the way in, sliding back out. All the while, Aomine’s hands were roaming over his body, caressing, touching, igniting little fires in their wake. He fisted Kagami’s cock again, stroking it in time to his thrusts, and Kagami’s body eventually relaxed. The pain dissipated. When that happened, Aomine adjusted his position, changing his angle so that the next time he rolled his hips against Kagami he hit that magic spot. Sparks danced before Kagami’s eyes, and he bucked helplessly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned.

“Alright,” Aomine growled, the last vestiges of control slipping away from him. Looping his arms under Kagami’s knees, he lifted the other’s legs, bending them until they were pressed against his chest. He drove forward, drawing a startled cry from Kagami as he raked over those sensitive tissues again. His urgency as he rode Kagami was a wild, burning, almost savage thing and Kagami was soon caught up in it. He met each thrust, each pounding movement. The sound of their hard, muscled stomachs slamming together mingled with the wet noises their bodies made where joined.

Harder and faster, Aomine stroked into him until his hips were pistoning against Kagami like a jackhammer. The pleasure now was almost unbearable. Aomine reached between their bodies, touching Kagami’s cock again, tugging and jerking it until Kagami felt the rush of orgasm tighten low in his stomach. It was too much, all of it. As the roiling surge of climax rolled over him, it was so intense, so violent, that he felt an actual scream well up in his throat. Not willing to suffer that embarrassment, he wrapped his arms around Aomine and lifted his head, biting down on the other’s shoulder as he came, pulsing out his release between them. Aomine was still moving, plunging roughly in and out, his harsh breathing echoing loudly in the room. He suddenly stiffened, and then pulled out of Kagami with a vicious curse. Kagami didn’t understand until Aomine was suddenly looming over him, furiously stroking his cock, and then jets of hot, sticky come were splashing his chin and lips.

Kagami lay there frozen, the afterglow of his fierce, unrestrained climax vanishing in the face of Aomine’s torrid, unexpected actions.

“You just came on my face,” he finally said when he could speak again, disbelief coloring his voice.

“Yeah, I did,” Aomine acknowledged his own voice lazy and relaxed. “I figured it was better than coming inside you, since you're a newbie and all. I used the last condom I had with Tetsu earlier.”

“Then you shouldn’t have done it at all, you asshole!” Kagami gnashed his teeth together and sat up. When he did, some of the mess on lips seeped in and hit his tongue. He recoiled at the bitter salty taste. “ _Ohmygod_  I just got some in my mouth!” he cried.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Aomine handed him his towel from earlier. “Tetsu drank  _yours_ , and you didn’t see him whining about it.”

Wiping his face, Kagami balled the towel up and threw it at Aomine’s head. “Well, he was expecting it! I wasn’t, bastard.”

“Hmm, I’m all covered in your spunk, too,” Aomine looked down, trailing a finger through the gloopy mess on his abdomen, “but I’m not complaining either.” Kagami’s eyes followed his finger as if transfixed. Aomine laughed his sexy, deep laugh. “What, does it turn you on, seeing me wearing your seed?”

Hoping his blush wasn’t as bright as it felt, Kagami tore his gaze away. “Shut up and wipe that off before you get it everywhere.”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed again. “But, damn, I didn’t know the little tiger had such sharp fangs.”

“What are you talking about?” Kagami ventured a glance his way.

“You broke the skin when you bit me,” Aomine grinned, touching his shoulder and then brining his fingers away to show the small dab of blood there. “That good, was it?”

Now he knew the flush on his cheeks must be visible, but he could only cover it up with a half-hearted, “Kiss my ass.”

“Oh, we’ll get to that, I promise,” Aomine blithely replied.

“You’re a perv,” Kagami shook his head. “Here you are, one of the best basketball players in all of Japan, and you are nothing but a giant pervert. Does Kuroko know this about you?”

“Yes,” a quiet voice answered unexpectedly, startling Kagami and causing him to jump.

He turned his head, and there Kuroko was, watching him with wide, unblinking eyes.

“Geh, Kuroko,” Kagami flinched, feeling guilty for some reason, “h-how long have you been awake?”

“Almost since this beginning,” Kuroko replied.

“Then why didn’t you say something?!” Kagami yelled, so embarrassed he could almost die at the thought that Kuroko had heard and/or seen Aomine fucking him.

“Because I wanted to see Kagami-kun’s cute side and hear Kagami-kun’s cute voice,” Kuroko stated serenely.

Mouth dropping in shock, Kagami just stared at him.

“See, I told you that you were cute,” Aomine interjected smugly.

Kuroko flicked a glance at him before bringing his eyes back to rest on Kagami’s face. “That doesn’t mean I forgive you for waking me up. You’ll both be punished later.” Kagami and Aomine both sucked in a breath at that. Kuroko could be  _very_ scary sometimes. “Anyway,” Kuroko continued, “I’m tired and I want to sleep. Come here, Kagami-kun.” He patted the futon next to him.

Kagami was still naked, and still uneasy about Kuroko’s threat of future punishment, but he eased in beside Kuroko as instructed. Kuroko surprised him by crawling over his body until the smaller male more or less lay sprawled over him, pale head tucked under his chin.

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko called the third member of their trio, and Aomine moved over to them. Lining his body next to Kagami’s, he threw one arm and one leg over the pair.

“This is comfy,” Aomine sighed happily.

“For who?” Kagami grumbled, once again stuck under the weight of the other two.

“Just go to sleep, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko drowsily kissed his chin.

“Yeah, sleep, little tiger,” Aomine repeated on a yawn, pressing a kiss to his temple.

 _Sleep, yeah right_ , Kagami snorted to himself,  _there’s no way I’ll be able to sleep like this_. But, a minute later, he was snoring softly, a small contented smile on his lips.

 

Fin.

  



End file.
